A wide area public computer network system may include a client computer connected to a server computer through a network and one or more “proxy” servers. To improve performance in such a network system, frequently requested files may be stored in a cache, for example, so that the same files are not repeatedly retrieved and/or transmitted across the entire expanse of a network.